


Cathartic Screaming

by BiologyGnome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lesbian Allura, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Old vines, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Pining, Slow Burn, broganes, i was bored, idk - Freeform, klance, klangst, vines are life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologyGnome/pseuds/BiologyGnome
Summary: Your favorite squad is here and very queer. A Voltron group chat AU featuring memes, texting, and two pining idiots who just need to kiss.This is what happened when I watched a bunch of vine compilations in the middle of the night.





	Cathartic Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and several vines and chat fics later we're here. Basically everyone is in college. I don't have a concrete plot yet so tags might change or be added. Here's a little bio for everyone.
> 
> Keith- freshman, 19, forensic science
> 
> Lance- freshman, 18 (at least in the beginning), marine biology 
> 
> Hunk- freshman, 19, mechanical engineering and culinary 
> 
> Pidge- freshman, 16, computer science and robotics 
> 
> Allura- grad student, 24, English and History teaching degree
> 
> Matt- grad student, 25, astrophysics 
> 
> Shiro- grad student, 26, astrophysics 
> 
> And finally, Matt, Shiro, and Keith are roommates, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance are roommates, and Allura lives in her own apartment, they all live in the same apartment complex.

**Lance added Allura, Katie, Hunk and 2 others to group “Squad Chat”**

**Lance** : sup bitches!

**Katie changed their name to Pidge**

**Pidge** : what is this

 **Lance** : a squad chat! i thought u were supposed to be a genius or something

 **Hunk** : good idea Lance!

 **Lance** : why thank you! now where is everyone

 **Allura** : hello everyone!

 **Lance** : hello princess!

**Lance changed Allura’s name to Princess**

**Princess** : you flatter me!

 **Lance** : we need squad names!

**Lance changed their name to Lancelot  
** Lance changed Hunk’s name to Hunky Monkey  
Lance changed Pidge's name to Gremlin 

**Gremlin** : fucker

 **Takashi** : Language!

**Lancelot changed Takashi’s name to Daddy**

**Daddy** : Lance!

 **Lancelot** : fine

**Lancelot changed Daddy’s name to SpaceDad**

**SpaceDad** : Why space dad?

 **Lancelot** : because u are an astrophysics grad and cause space is cool

 **SpaceDad** : I’m not losing the Dad, am I.

 **Lancelot** : nope!

 **Gremlin** : sooo, why r we here

 **Lancelot** : i have an announcement!

 **Hunky** **Monkey** : wait! where's Keith

 **Gremlin** : one sec, *clears throat*  
  
               Aliens aren't real!

 **Keith** : take it back!

 **Lancelot** : relax mullet man, we just wanted to get your attention

 **Keith** : oh. Why am I here?

 **Lancelot** : cause u r part of the squad

**Lancelot changed Keith’s name to mulletman**

**mulletman** : I don't have a mullet! Change it!

 **Lancelot** : wait you don't know how 2 change it? lol

 **SpaceDad** : Lance, you said you had an announcement.

 **Lancelot** : oh yeah! guess who got the number of a hot chick at Starbucks today!  
proof that my pickup lines do work so ha!

 **mulletman** : that was the big announcement?

 **Gremlin** : the number’s probably fake

 **Princess** : well even if this chat was made for completely idiotic reasons it was a  
good idea

 **Lancelot** : i came here for a good time and i honestly feel so attcacked right now

 **Gremlin** : attcacked

 **Princess** : attcacked

 **Hunky** **Monkey** : attcacked

 **mulletman** : attcacked

 **Lancelot** : don't do it Shiro

 **SpaceDad** : ….  
                attcacked

 **Lancelot** : :(

 **Gremlin** : I'm gonna send so many memes in this chat

 **Lancelot** : yesssss

 **SpaceDad** : Oh god.

 **Princess** : well as wonderful as this is, I have an essay to work on

 **Lancelot** : and i have a number to call!

 **Hunky** **Monkey** : i actually have homework too. Bye everyone!

 **SpaceDad** : Goodbye!

 **mulletman** : ….  
                   Hey Pidge, u still here?

 **Gremlin** : yup

 **mulletman** : You wanna come over and watch buzzfeed unsolved?

 **Gremlin** : do I!

 

**The chat went idle**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just bear with me.


End file.
